Malfoy Pride
by Nightfox1
Summary: It's hard keeping your diginaty when your locked in a room or a cell or your just helpless, and it's harder when your a Malfoy.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello everyone!  
  
~ .. ~ thoughts  
  
^place: setting^  
  
Alright, a brief summary:  
  
Draco is trapped, under house arrest by his own Lord, and he doesn 't know why. With his father still in Azkaban and his mother helpless against the Dark Lord, he seems to have no way out. But an unlikely chance comes along, with an unlikely ally ....  
  
Prolouge:  
  
^Malfoy Manor: Draco 's Room^  
  
Draco gently caressed the black chess piece, it was a knight. He let out a deep breath, that could 've been mistaken as a sigh, but of course, Malfoy 's don't sigh. His cold gray eyes, that had specks of cruel blue, wandered over his bedroom. It suddenly seemed to small, like a cage. He felt trapped for some reason, even though his room was half the Great Hall. Taking in a breath Draco stood up and crossed the room to where his door was, he stopped just before it. Slowly, as if afraid, though we all know Malfoy's are not afraid, he reached for the door handle. With an iron strong grip, he grasped the handle and gave it a turn.  
  
The door was locked. Having searched the room earlier, Draco was without a wand. He once again let out a deep breath that was close to a sigh. He wasn't angry, or at least that was what Draco was telling himself over and over again in his head.  
  
~ I 'm not angry, I 'm not angry, I 'm not angry ~ Finally all his resolve slipped away ~I am fucking furious ~  
  
He glared at the door, he didn 't understand, why did Voldemort lock him in his room? It was not fair at all. His father was still in Azkaban, Voldemort had yet to set him free. Was it his father 's ' punishment ' to the Dark Lord? Draco didn 't know, because he didn 't understand.  
  
Draco found himself getting all the more angry, right until he was about to explode. Just before he was about to throw a tantrum his father 's voice was in his head ' A Malfoy never loses his cool, no matter what the circumstances '. Taking a deep breath, he calmed down. Turning on his heel, but not to dramatic, he went back over to his seat and sat down, taking up the black knight chess piece. He turned it over in his hand once, then he went back to caressing it.  
  
He could pretend he understood, he could be calm and collected. He could still be the perfect pureblood.  
  
He was a Malfoy after all ..  
  
^Azkaban^  
  
Lucius didn 't know what to do, it was a seemingly first for him.  
  
Here he was, sitting in a cell, rotting away. Then again it could 've been worse, the dementors could have been around. But of course, with the return of the Dark Lord, the dementors left. So there were not so many screams in Azkaban. But still, no one had come for them, the Death Eaters.  
  
He gave out a deep breath, close to a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
He didn't know what to do, and it was frusterating him.  
  
For he was a Malfoy, and a Malfoy was always supposed to know what to do ...  
  
^Riddle Manor^  
  
Narcissa was on her knees in front of Voldemort, with a look that could have been mistaken for a look that was pitiful, but of course not, she was married into the Malfoy family, she was a Malfoy and they didn't have looks that were pitiful.  
  
" Please, M 'lord " she said softly, trying not to betray emotion in her voice " Can you please set my husband and my son free? "  
  
Voldemort sat back in his ' throne ' and looked over the beautiful woman. She was without the look of revoltion, but instead with a blank look. A mask to hide her emotions behind.  
  
" My dear Narcissa he said in a tone that was mock sympathy " I simply cannot grant this to you "  
  
She looked up with a look that clearly asked ' Why not? '.  
  
He gave out a disapproving chuckle " Your husband needs to learn a lesson, he 's beginning to think that he would make a better Dark Lord, I cannot have that. As for your son, well " he gave a smirk " Like father, like son " Then with saying that he looked around the room and sneered " Well, for the most part anyway "  
  
He sent Narcissa on her way, she wouldn 't try anything. For she knew that, if she did, he would kill off Lucius and Draco. And being the ever loyal wife and mother, she left for home.  
  
When she arrived back at Malfoy Manor she sat down in the study and let a few tears slip, because for once in her life, Narcissa felt helpless. And she didn 't like it one bit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Prologue. Alright! It 's done. My first fanfic..be kind..please. REVIEW PLEASE. LET ME KNOW IF IT 'S WORTHY!!!!!!! 


	2. Letter of Help

A/N: Well, well, well, will you look at that.. I happened to get reviews..cool.. I'll say my own special thanks now, I guess.  
  
Evil Lady- Thank you and yea sorry about the whole symbol thing, I'm trying to fix it. Hopefully I did already.  
  
GaBrIeLa- Thank you and I am not sure as to whether or not make this a slash yet. And I'll be sure to keep at it.  
  
Sio's Death- Why, thank you. And I haven't seen any stories with this plot either.  
  
^Malfoy Manor: Draco 's Room^  
  
It was not fair, not even for a Slytherin. Draco let out a hate filled snarl at the door. For a month, he had been locked in his room and he was getting deathly sick of it. He was having the worst summer of his life and it was all Voldemort's fault.  
  
With his anger mounting higher and higher as he thought of how the Dark Lord had came and told him why he was trapped like an animal. The conversation he had with the Dark Lord replayed in his head ..  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Once again Draco found himself at his chess set, admiring the black knight. He had grown found of that particular chess piece, it was supposed to be a symbol of the brave daring knight, and yet it was the color black which was most symbolic for evil or mysterious. Almost like that of a Slytherin, the cunning that were made to be evil but really not all were, it was just some of the Slytherins got a little too ambitious.  
  
A popping sound snapped him out of his thoughts. With his gray eyes he looked at Voldemort. Without a minute more he stood up and bowed from the waist.  
  
Amused, Voldemort watched him. Draco was too proud to get down on his hands and knees, even if it was to the most feared wizard. But, oh, how Voldemort wanted to break the proud Slytherin, just like he did with the boy's father.  
  
"Ah, Draco. You have grown into quite the young man" Voldemort said, well more like hissed out, but we'll say said for the mean while.  
  
Still bowed to the waist, Draco mumbled "Thank you M'lord"  
  
"Stand up straight, Draco" Draco obeyed "I hear you have been wondering about why I have kept you here"  
  
A little hesitant Draco shifted to one foot to another "Well, yes M'lord. I just don't understand"  
  
Circling the young Malfoy, not that unlike a vulture, Voldemort grinned nastily "I won't bother lying to you, what's the point?" He stopped right in front of Draco "You're here because I want to break you"  
  
At Draco's confused look he continued "Yes, I know you are a loyal follower but I just can't help wondering.for how long? You're too proud, you need to be controlled as all dangerous dragons do"  
  
A flicker of hatred burned through Draco's eyes as Voldemort once again continued "I won't start with my torture, just yet. But don't fret, we'll start soon enough"  
  
Voldemort moved away and looked down at the chess set "I will come back in about two months or so. You better be ready for what you will face or you may not live"  
  
That last sentence rang through Draco's head even after Voldemort had left.  
  
~*~ end flashback ~*~  
  
Another snarl left Draco's lips, break him? Hn, as if Voldemort could. Not everything about Draco was spoiled, his father had taught him to deal with pain, he could handle it.  
  
Once again his thoughts were interrupted by a popping sound, it was only the house elves. Then it hit him like a bullet, not that Draco knew what a bullet was.  
  
Quickly he called the house elf before it could leave "Tibbs!"  
  
The house elf turned to him, afraid "Yes, Master Malfoy?"  
  
"I need you to do something for me" as if an afterthought that could help he reluctantly added "Please"  
  
It worked, the house elf seemed please and the poor thing kept bowing "What would you like Master?"  
  
"I need you to go and deliver a letter" Draco said as he grabbed a quill and parchment and started quickly writing down something.  
  
"To whom Master?" Tibbs asked as Draco sealed the letter and handed it to him.  
  
Draco thought for a minute. Who could he possibly send it to? Without knowing who he said "Send it someone in the Order, anyone in the Order of the Phoenix"  
  
With a nod Tibbs popped out of the room leaving Draco by himself. The young Malfoy then sat down and ate the dinner Tibbs had brang him, he hoped his little plan worked..it would be a shame if it didn't.  
  
^A cabin in the woods^  
  
Remus Lupin stared at the house elf that had appeared in his home. The elf then disappeared without a word, leaving a letter in Remus' hands. Without much further ado Remus opened the letter.  
  
-Dear Order of the Phoenix,  
  
I have been, unfairly, trapped inside my own room. I will give you some information about Voldemort if you will help me. I know that after reading this you will think it's a trap, please don't be an idiot. I need to get out of here.  
  
Draco Malfoy-  
  
After reading the letter over and over, Remus shook his head. It had to be a trap or at least something. How could he believe something like that? Remus went back to making tea, he could be trusting but not that trusting.  
  
^Back at Malfoy Manor^  
  
Unfortunately for Remus, Draco had figured that they would not believe him. So there he was, writing many more letters. His current pile was 10 and he had already just sent Tibbs off with one ..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yea Yea I know, the letter was totally lame. Sorry. Alright I need you guys to review and to answer this. Shall I make this into a slash???? 


End file.
